Currently, most new construction projects utilize simple switching or more with some use of occupancy sensing. Sophisticated and networked lighting control systems with daylight sensing, occupancy sensing, and centralized lighting control and management have traditionally been used on a very small percentage of projects.
Recently, however, the use of sophisticated control systems has been increasing. Energy codes, LEED certification, and utility demand-side management programs will drive more sophisticated controls into the majority of buildings in the near future.